Microdevices including microchips and microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices are ubiquitous in society. Microdevices are incorporated into a broad array of consumer products. The market for microdevices and the consumer products which incorporate them continually demands increased performance at decreased costs. In order to meet these requirements the microdevices may be made more efficiently and to closer tolerances.
Maintaining design parameters during processing can allow higher performing microdevices to be produced. Design parameters can be maintained, at least in part, by accurate measurement of microdevice components during processing. As such a desire exists for enhanced measuring capabilities of microdevice components.